The invention relates generally to medical devices and more particularly to implants and methods for delivering implants within a pelvic region of a patient to treat various pelvic dysfunctions.
A variety of medical procedures are performed to treat various female pelvic dysfunctions, including procedures to treat urinary incontinence, and to correct various prolapse conditions such as uterine prolapse, cystoceles, rectoceles, and vaginal vault prolapse.
Women often experience vaginal prolapse due to age or other factors. For example, women may experience a cystocele, a rectocele and/or a hysterocele. A cystocele occurs when the bladder bulges into the vagina, and a rectocele occurs when the rectum bulges into the vagina. A hysterocele occurs when the uterus descends into the vagina. An enterocele (small bowel prolapse) can also occur, when the small bowel pushes through the upper wall of the vagina. It is relatively common for a hysterocele and cystocele or hysterocele and rectocele, or other combinations thereof to occur at the same time. It is also common for different types of prolapse to occur in relatively quick succession.
Treatment has included suturing procedures or the use of implants for support or suspension. For example, a hysterocele is often treated with a hysterectomy followed by a vaginal vault suspension. Various devices and procedures are used to deliver and secure pelvic implants within a variety of different anatomical structures within a pelvic region. Implants can be delivered to a pelvic region through one or more vaginal incisions, and/or through exterior incisions in the patient.
Where an implant is exposed to a tissue, for example a wall of the vagina, tissue erosion and/or tissue shrinkage can occur. Further, sensitive vaginal tissue may become irritated by contact with an implant. Tissue erosion and irritation is greater when the implant is exposed to a scar created by an incision, for example a T-shaped scar created by a T-type incision during a vaginal hysterectomy. Tissue erosion can become severe and may require additional surgery. Accordingly, a need exists for an implant that reduces the amount of tissue erosion and irritation that occurs within a patient.